Our Love is always there
by Madrox126
Summary: Max realised he still likes Roxanne when he went into depression as she has got another boyfriend in college. However when she gets her heart broken, will max have the courage to tell Roxanne his true feelings?


**This is another story of Roxanne and Max. I can't help but write heaps of stories about them.**

**they are such a cute couple and I wish that Roxanne was in the extremely goofy movie. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it. **

**Max and Roxanne belong to Disney.**

Max looked around frantically for Roxanne. She should've been back by now and the thought of HIS Roxanne missing would be too hard to grasp.

"C'mon max, don't give up, keep searching" he told himself as he tried to find her. He then had an idea, he knew where to look. He ran to her new house just across his college.

Roxanne just moved back from L.A for good and that made max really happy. And the best part is when they are now going to college together. Up until she had a new boyfriend. He felt, from the day he met him, that something wasn't right about him. Roxanne however felt otherwise, and thought max was just jealous. Until then, he realised he still liked Roxanne, even though they broke up to go to different colleges. He felt that the long distance relationship wouldn't work so he and Roxanne broke up, leaving him depressed.

When she came back, it was awkward for them to talk until they start to open up to each other a bit more. As he walked up the door and knocked, He heard muffled sobs. That got him worried. He knocked again but realised the door wasn't locked. He quietly opened it.

He walked inside and saw Roxanne on the couch crying. Then something caught him by surprise. He found the ring on the floor. the one that her 'sweet boyfriend' gave her. Max growled.

He knew that the guy she dated was nothing but trouble, he wouldn't be surprised if he broke up with her. A part of him is happy, knowing that she is free and he knew he would always be there for her and love her if they were together. He would make sure of that. He sighed and walked up to her.

Roxanne continued to cry when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up and saw max looking at her with worry. She smiled until she felt more tears fall down on her cheeks. He sat on the couch and hugged her tightly, letting Roxanne cry in his chest. He rubbed her back soothingly, as he sighed.

"M-max, it's Johnny, he- he" she couldn't speak due to her sobbing.

"Yes, I know... Roxanne you should've listened to me. That boy is no good. I don't know how but I felt as if he was gonna hurt you. I was right" he said softly but sternly. Roxanne smiled. He can almost sometimes sound like her father sometimes. She frowned again, remembering what made her upset.

"I know max, I-it's just...I s-should've realised you were right. Not only he broke up with me, but he told me he saw someone prettier than me. Maybe he's right, Maybe I'm not pretty or cute. I'm not even brave. I just wish I had someone who would love me for me," she sobbed harder. She hugged him tighter as she did. Max's heart broke at this. He continued to comfort her.

"Shh, Its okay Roxy, i understand. love hurts when someone you love likes someone else. Trust me, your not the only one going through this sort of thing. I know there is also a guy spout there waiting for you. Trust me on that. And, there's another thing I wanna tell you." He soothed, lifting her head up so she can see him. He smiled softly at her as he wiped her tears.

"You are really beautiful, amazing, above everything that stands for awesome. You brighten up, even the most saddest faces, make us laugh. Pretty much on everything positive. You have the heart that can melt us away. Don't listen to that guy. He wasnt worth it anyway. And besides, I really think You deserve way more then someone like him. Well, I guess I pretty much covered everything" he stated warmly.

She felt tears fall down. But these are tears of joy. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Max. That's the sweetest thing anyone could ever say to me. Not even my boyfriend would've said that...thank you" Roxanne saw max blushing madly.

She chuckled at that, as Max did as well, even 'a-yuking' which made him close his mouth in embarrassment. She smiled warmly at him but then she realised something.

"Hey max, how did you find me here. I thought I locked the door" she looked astonished as she realised she left the door unlocked. Max rubbed his neck nervously.

"Well, I gotta be honest, you...kinda...left it unlocked. Oh wait...you already told me that. Heh, well, I remember watching you walking to your house with that ex boyfriend of yours. I guess I should consider myself lucky that your house is in front of the college. Now we can, uh, walk together and..." Max rambled on nervously, his face, scarlet red as he looked at her finally.

Roxanne blushed madly as well. " you...were watching me?" She asked shyly.

Max looked at her bright red face and chuckled nervously. "Yes...I did... I couldn't help it. I think you were right about me. You know, about me getting jealous and all. And I always thought we were getting over the silly High school crush But a part of me, says that, um, we should..." He looked at her nervously, getting closer to her.

Roxanne continued to listen to him. Somehow, she could feel her heart beating fast when she saw him getting closer to her. Max could feel his heart beat as well.

Maybe it's just their imagination but could they...be in love again? Max sighed. Maybe he should just to tell her the truth. And this time, no turning back.

"Roxanne...I love you. No, I always have loved you since the day you came in my life. And the thought of you getting another boyfriend just, kind of, got me jealous. I always thought that we had to see different people, knowing you moved away. I was depressed that you did and that we had to break up. I just wish we could somehow go back to the way we used to be." He spoke honestly.

Roxanne smiled and got emotional and hugged max close to her. "Oh max, why didn't you tell me about this. I could've stayed here with you instead of moving. And to tell you the truth, I would've gotten jealous too, that is, if you had another girlfriend. I guess what I'm trying to say is...I love you too" she said finally.

Max could've sworn he felt his heart explode with happiness. He never felt this happy since he won the X games. And now knowing Roxanne loved him back and going to the same college as him now just got even more better. Roxanne got closer to max and her heart stated beating as she realised what she was doing. Max noticed this and got closer to her until their lips met.

The kiss felt both magical and blissful to both of the teens. Max placed his hand on her cheek as he enjoyed this moment with her. Roxanne felt like she could melt right there and then. She remembered she kissed her Old boyfriend Johnny before, but it didn't felt as perfect as she thought. That is, until she kissed Max. Maybe she did meet the guy of her dreams. Because she never felt this close to someone until she did with Max.

Max felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Because he finally got the girl of his dreams. Their kiss finally ended as they stared at each other adoringly. "I gotta tell you something Max, this has been the best day ever." Max nodded as he pulled her closer to him, making her blush and her heart best faster. She wished this moment would never end.

" I agree Roxy, I'm glad we are finally back together. It's been a long time since we done something like this" he rubbed her back as she sighed with content.

" I guess this defiantly feels like true love for the both of us" Max smiled. He was so happy he finally got to hold her. She felt the same. "I have an idea max. Let's watch a movie. You could also stay here tonight. Since you came here late, i think you deserve some rest" she smiled at him.

He smiled at her back, nodding. "Sure Roxy, i love to. and, thank you, for everything. And for letting me stay here for snacks and a movie" he joked, nudging her playfully. Roxanne laughed.

"Anything for you, my hero" she cuddled closer to him. He hugged her tightly, letting her place her head on his chest and hear his heartbeat. They watched movies all night until they had to go to bed. Max went to sleep On the couch. Roxanne looked at him admiringly. She couldn't help but fall in love with her goofball. She went up to him and kissed his cheek until she saw him wake up.

He smiled at her and opened his arms for her to sleep in. "Please sleep with me Roxy, I promise I won't snore" Roxanne giggled at that. She couldn't help but nod as max moved over and let her cuddle into him. 'Wow, he's even warmer than my blankets.' Roxy mused. Max looked at her and cheered, well on the inside anyway. His plan to pretend to sleep until she walked up to him, succeeded.

Now he can finally get to sleep With his girl. HIS girl. It sounds perfect when he said that. He promised to himself and Roxanne from this day that he is gonna be there for his girl and always love her. Max then realised that even though the x games are fun...

And winning a prize is good but...

..spending time with his girl is the best prize he could receive.

**i hope you enjoyed this story. This story made my heart warm inside. Read and review :)**


End file.
